1:4 - Afternoon - Fray
Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/28/2018 Fray is rummaging through the fridge trying to find a snack. He’s getting annoyed that most things seem to need to be prepared. Why can’t everything just be ready to eat? Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 Hijack rolls up to him, glaring at him, obviously wanting him to move Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/28/2018 Fray doesn’t notice until he glances back. “The hell do you want?” Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 "You to move." Her voice is cold Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/28/2018 “Can’t ask like a normal person?” He growls, but gives up looking and moves to the cabinets. “Every fucking time...” Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 Hijack looks in the fridge but has the same problem as Fray She slams the fridge door shut Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/28/2018 Fray gives her a look. “This place ain’t got shit, huh?” Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 She almost ignored him. Then she glances over and nods Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/28/2018 He grabs a can of soup and then a bowl, biting the can open then dumping the contents of it into the bowl. “Good enough.” Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 "Can... can you get me one too." Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/28/2018 Fray pauses. “Fine.” He passes the prepared bowl to her and grabs another can for himself. Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 She takes it without a word and starts to eat, just holding the bowl in her lap. Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/28/2018 He glances at her and growls, mostly to himself, then sits at the table to eat his own food. Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 She finishes quickly and sets the bowl on the counter, then starts looking around for something sweet Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/28/2018 Fray watches her, slightly curious. Something smelled... off about the girl. But what the hell was it? “The hell are you?” He asked without thinking. Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 "I'm a zombie." Hijack holds her hands up like claws, lulls her head to the side, and sticks her tongue out, moaning, "brains~~" Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/28/2018 Fray frowns. “I don’t get it.” Dod that mean she died and came back? If she could revive, what did that mean for all the people he had killed? And what the hell did brains have to do with anything!? Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 "I died. An asshole revived me. Don't go hoping for eternal life, I'm only about the second one hes ever made with a will of their own." Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/28/2018 Fray grins grimly. “Don’t think I would want to. The longer I live the more I realize how much I hate pretty much everyone.” He neglects the certain few hes met. They were... surprisingly not annoying. Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 Hijack nods and goes back to searching for sweets in the cupboards Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/28/2018 “What are you doing?” He asks in a slightly annoyed tone. Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 "I want candy." Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/28/2018 Fray sighs and gets up. “You need to learn to ask for shit, shark bait.” He walks over and looks around, finding some cookies and dropping them in the counter. “There.” Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 "... thanks..." she seems hesitant to say it, and it's almost angry, but its there Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/28/2018 “Whatever,” fray grumbles, then sits back down. Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 Hijack bites into a cookie, this time eating slowly, and staring at Fray Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/28/2018 “What? You got a problem?” He growls. Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 "No." Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/28/2018 Fray watches her back. Zombie... he still wasn’t sure what to make of that. So he just sat and stared, content to force the girl to turn away. Ezra the Floofmaster07/28/2018 Hijack doesn't turn away, just keeps eating and looking at him Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/28/2018 Frays slitted eyes don’t blink. He rarely had to, anyway. He crossed his arms and absentmindedly began to pick at his teeth, checking for any leftover food. July 31, 2018 Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/31/2018 Fray sighs and stands. “You’re weird. Guess I’m going to go swimming....” Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 Hijack doesn't say a word Dethnus the Cookie Lover07/31/2018 “Um... enjoy your food.” He grumbles about something involving weird and zombie. Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 Hijack waves at him to acknowledge him leaving Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Fray Roleplay Category:Hijack Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay